The Meeting
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Finding out that Atem has Royal council in Rome, Loretta (OC) gets upset but heaps of fluff ensues, things start to get a bit steamy in the middle (No Lemons) just tonnes of romance


The Meeting

I don't own Yugioh, all credit for characters goes to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Waking up to the sound of people talking, Loretta noticed that Atem wasn't next to her in bed instead he was outside the door talking to who she believed was Seto, due to the thickness of the walls she couldn't quite hear what they were saying but knew that it was important due to the tone she could hear in Atem's voice. With concern growing, she got up & started to move closer to the door, but just as she got near the door it opened to reveal a very startled Pharaoh standing on the other side "Oh...Loretta is everything ok" "Um...Yeah, I was just going to ask you the same thing" moving out of the doorway so that he could come in Loretta walked back towards the bed & sat down, gesturing for Seto to come in & shut the door. Letting out a big sigh "Loretta..." he started & took her hands in his "I have to go away..." "Atem...is everything ok? Where are you going" "I have to go over to Rome for the Royal Council, I think I will be away about 3 days"

"Oh...Well, that's not so bad, I suppose I better get my things packed up" letting out another big sigh "...That's the thing, Loretta, I have to go on my own..." he said looking down "I'm sorry that you can't come with me but its only for Kings, the other thing is Seto has to come with me as a bodyguard" "oh, so you want me to take care of the palace while you are gone...I've never had to look after the palace on my own before" "You will be fine, you have been Queen for long enough to know what to do in my absence, we could be back within two days, as long as everyone arrives" "I'm going to miss you, when did you find out about this Royal Council..." "I actually got a message this morning from Selena via messenger hawk...We leave first thing in the morning" "Oh, ok..." Loretta said sadly "...We have to leave at dawn..." Loretta gasped as her eyes started to water "Oh...ok" coming up to her & lifting her head up gently Atem looked into her eyes "I love you, Loretta, & I'm going to miss you terribly, please don't cry...Seto, could you please leave us, I need some alone time with Loretta" he said as he pulled her close into his chest "As you wish Atem, let me know if you need anything, i will be in my chamber" "Thank you for your understanding Seto" Atem said as they both bowed to one another as Atem watched Seto leave.

After hearing the door shut Loretta stood back from Atem still with watery eyes "I wish i could come with you..." "I know Loretta, I know..." he said as he cupped her face & caressed her cheek with his thumb, suddenly smirking he took her hand "come over here & sit down with me" "Atem...what are you doing" she said with a sniff "I just want to spend a bit of quality time with my favourite Queen" he said kissing the top of her hand & raising an eyebrow seductively, clearing her throat "Excuse me...Only Queen" she said smirking "Oh yes, of course, my apologies" "Look here Mr Tutanhkamun..." said Loretta as she crawled up the bed forcing Atem down & pinning his hands down near his head "...you've been a naughty Pharaoh" "uh oh...I think I've made the Queen angry" he mocked as he smirked again "how dare you mock the mighty Queen Loretta" she said as she did a mock evil laugh "ooh i love it when you act evil, it just makes you even sexier" "well if you like me being 'evil'...then how is this for evil" she said as she took off his neck bands with one hand & then proceeded to nip & kiss the main vain up the side of his neck which made him chuckle. Getting to his ear she stopped & the snorted like a bull "What is wrong my Queen..." he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye "Earrings" she huffed again "would it please you if i took them off..." "If you wouldn't mind..." taking his earrings off & laying them on the bedside cabinet "I'm sorry for the inconvenience my Queen...you may proceed," he said submissively but mockingly "what have i told you about mocking me..." she smirked, raising an eyebrow "...I'm sorry, my Queen, it won't happen again, please have mercy on me" he said as he could feel her hands making their way up the front of his shirt. Then stopping.

Sitting up so that she was straddling his waist, she looked down at him tapping a finger on her nose "what is wrong my Queen, do you see something that displeases you..." "Hmmm...take off your shirt...& chest plate" she said as she ran her tongue over her teeth & smiled evilly "yes...my Queen" doing as he was told he took off his chest plate & then his shirt, as she ran her hand under his jaw "I-Is this o-ok..." he characteristically stuttered "...Now, what should i do with you" she smirked looking over his bare chest "Hmm..." she says as she leans down & follows the contours of his lower lip with her tongue "Kiss me Atem...I want you to prove to me how much you love me, since this is our last night together until you return" reaching his arms up & gently wrapping them over the back of her neck he pulls her down & starts to kiss her softly for a start & then passionately '{Im sorry for making you be submissive to me, I know you love me & you don't have to prove anything, I'm going to miss you}' she said through there link.

Having to give up due to the lack of air they both stopped to catch their breath as Loretta looks up at Atem & smiles, pushing him down so he is now on his back & she is laying beside him she starts to draw little spirals & figure 8's in the sweat on his chest "Hey...S-stop it...T-that tickles" he stutters as he laughs "Oh would you look at that, the Great Pharaoh has a weakness" "I-I'm sorry...P-Please Loretta...N-no more" he pleads while still laughing as she eventually gives up & gets up letting him relax again. Getting his breath back he too sits up & sits beside Loretta on her side of the bed "Is everything ok..." "...I'm ok" she says after a long pause "I just can't believe you are going away tomorrow, I just wish I had more time to spend with you..." she finishes with a sigh "Well...what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon..." "I don't know...just let me think for a while & I'll let you know," she says as she gets up & gives him a short passionate kiss before walking out onto the balcony " _Poor Loretta...I can tell that she is suffering from me having to go away, I wish i could take her with me, its bad enough that I have to take Seto away from her...What am I going to do"_ he thinks to himself as he puts his head in his hands shaking his head

'{ _Seto...Can you hear me_ }' '{ _Atem...Whats the matter, you sound upset_ }' '{ _Im confused Seto...Loretta just walked out to our balcony & looks really upset about me going away & I don't know what to do}' '{Oh...would you like me to come up & talk to her...}' _thinks Seto through their link as he begins to make his way towards his chamber door '{ _No, don't come up, it might make her worse...I know I need to go to this meeting but I don't feel that its fair that I take you away from her too}' '{Atem...Now that we are talking about this...I was going to ask you if I could stay behind, I know I'm next in line after you but that doesn't matter in this instance, does it? You only need someone to be your guard, what if you take Mahad instead? Then I can take care of Loretta & my Son, of course, while you are gone, I fear she will get too depressed with both of us away}' '{...It doesn't matter about that, but you are right...I don't know what to do Seto, yes I do need a guard with me but I don't even want to go to this meeting...Argh! Just give me some time to think & I will talk with you later, I need to go & comfort Loretta, I can feel her emotions coming through our link & it's clouding my judgement]' '{Take as much time as you need Atem...I will always be here for you]'_

Shutting their link off & getting up Atem made his way out to Loretta, who he could see now was crying "Loretta...Look at me..." he said as he lifted up her chin so she could look directly at him & then continued "I've been talking to Seto & I think he has come up with a plan to help you" he finished with a smile "Atem...I'm sorry for being so pathetic" she whimpered, "I'm just worried about you, you mean so much to me & i would hate myself if something happened to you, I know that's why you need a guard but it still doesn't ease the pain I'm feeling" she finished as she embraced him tighter & broke down into tears "aww Loretta...please don't cry" he said in a soothing voice as he ran his fingers through her bangs, tucking one behind her ear "I don't think your pathetic, you are the bravest & the kindest & caring person I know...To be honest with you, I don't want to leave you either, we share such a strong bond that even when i was talking to Seto I could feel how sad you were" "I believe you, I felt the moment that we met that we were meant to be together & that night you invited me back to the Palace I was so happy because my dreams were coming true" she said as she looked up at him & blushed still with watery eyes. "Loretta...what is wrong, why are you so upset, I've sensed that you have been unhappy for the past few days...Please tell me what is making you so sad my darling..." letting out a long exhale "Atem...I have some bad news..." she started, looking down & closing her eyes, not being able to look him in the eye anymore "Loretta...look at me, you can tell me anything, please Loretta..." "...I don't know if I can...I don't want you to go away being upset..." she said as tears started to stream down her face, pulling her back in for another tight embrace she leaned into his chest "what has happened Loretta...has somebody hurt you..." "n-no one has hurt me...I...I..L-Lost our... _baby..."_ she said whispering as she began to cry again.

Standing silently together on their balcony Loretta looked up to see Atem with his eyes closed & small stream of tears making their way down his cheek, "I'm so sorry " she said as she put her arms around his neck bringing his chin down to rest on her shoulder. "...Loretta, You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault...Do you know what gender the baby was..." shaking her head softly as he lifted his to look at her, both with watery eyes "No...I don't, it was too early..." "Oh...well I suppose that is good news...besides we can always try again, can't we?" "Atem..." she said with a smirk "I don't know that I'm ready for any more children at the moment but maybe one day..." "Ok, I understand...I love you Loretta" "I love you too Atem...Do you want to go & have an early dinner so you can go to bed early" "I think that is a good idea, I'm pretty exhausted after all we have been through in the last hour or so" he said with a small smile.

After having dinner Loretta & Atem settled down in their chamber again so they could spend the last couple of hours together before Atem had to go to sleep for his long trip in the morning "...Come here Loretta" said Atem as he beckoned her over to the bed "What are you doing Atem..." "I just want to spend some time with my beautiful wife" he said with a pout "Aww, Atem don't look at me like that, you know I can't resist it" "Well come here then & I will show you something else you can't resist" he said as he took off his Chest plate & shirt, crawling onto the bed Loretta moved over towards Atem running her hands down his now bare chest partially massaging the top half from his shoulders down as her hands made there way to his waist "you're right, I can't resist...You are such a tease my Pharaoh" she whispered to him seductively.

The next morning just as Ra was about to rise Atem was almost ready to head out "Um...Mahad.." "What is it my King..." asked Mahad in a confused whisper "...I need to go & say goodbye to Loretta, I would feel horrible if I left without saying goodbye to her, it took me a long time last night to calm her down" "Oh...that is fine, yes I feel for the Queen, Seto & I were talking last night before we retired for the night & he was telling me why I was taking his place to guard you" "I won't be long Mahad just give me five minutes" "of course, take as much time as you need, I will wait here for you" said Mahad as Atem began to walk back towards his chambers. Getting to his room Atem quietly opened the door to find Loretta still fast asleep, creeping over towards her he knelt down & picked up her hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed & kissing it softly " _I love you Loretta but now I must go, sweet dreams my beautiful Queen & thank you for last night_" he whispered with a smirk as he got up, making his way to the door & closing it quietly behind him as he sighed heavily to himself.

Meeting back up with Mahad, both men headed off down to the stables to get their horses, once they were at the stables they met up with Ramses who was just tightening the saddle strap on Atem's horse "Good Morning your Majesty, Master Mahad" said Ramses as he turned to see the two men walking towards him "Good Morning Ramses, Thank you for being up & getting our horses ready" "Your very welcome, Sire" said Ramses with a bow "Ready to go Mahad" said Atem as he dismissed Ramses, looking at Mahad, the priest nodded & mounted his horse "You first my King" "Thank you Mahad, you have been the most loyal friend anyone could ask for" said Atem with an agreeing nod "Thank you Atem"

Finally after a day & a half the two men eventually reached Rome "Wow, what a beautiful city" said Mahad as he marveled at the tall buildings & then the massive Palace infront of them, noticing that Atem was unusually quiet he thought about saying something, opening his mouth & then closing it again as he noticed the saddened expression on the rulers face, doing the only thing he thought best, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, as they weren't walking very fast anyway. Looking up at Mahad Atem smiled & nodded but not before wiping a single tear off his cheek "Everything ok...Atem" said Mahad, not knowing whether he should have or not, clearing his throat Atem looked back towards where they were headed "Yes Mahad, I am fine...This place just reminds me so much of my dear sweet Loretta & how much i miss her" "Oh..." said Mahad with his mouth slighty open not knowing what to say next.

Getting to the palace, the guards instantly recognized Atem, dropping their spears with a bow they let them through & directed them to the throne room where Selena & Dominic waited. Walking through the halls Atem admired the paintings that lined the walls, coming to one certain painting, he stopped, seeing two tall fine-featured adults standing behind a young Sapphire eyed, black haired girl, who looked to be only 2 or 3 years of age "Mahad?..." questioned Atem as Mahad had gotten ahead of him, not noticing that he had stopped "What is it Atem..." said Mahad as he did a quick turn around coming back to stand at his King's side "Do you notice something familiar about this painting..." he said tilting his head to the side "oh...um..." said Mahad, copying Atem's action "...It is very beautiful.." "Yes, indeed it is...But it is the person that is in this painting that intrigues me...That young girl...she reminds me of someone" "...She is very pretty, whoever she is..." "You're right, very beautiful almost like I have seen this person before..." said Atem as he racked his brain on who the young girl in the painting could be.

Five or so minutes passed & eventually Atem gave up, he didn't have time for standing around looking at family portraits, Selena was probably waiting for him, just as he was about to leave something caught Atem's eye, looking back at the painting again for a final time with his eyes growing wide he noticed the necklace that the small girl wore, it was a silver chain with a bigger than normal sapphire in it which was carved in the shape of a heart, putting his hand to his own heart he began to weep silently "... _Loretta.."_ he whispered as he closed his eyes which made Mahad look at him, trying to see past the Kings regal blonde bangs "Mahad...I can believe I didn't see it, t-this girl in the painting...I-Is my w-wife" he said lifting his head to look up at it once more, blinking away his tears "I can't believe I didn't recognize the resemblance, to think I would forget the beautiful features of our Queen, she did tell us that she was Roman born" "What a beautiful little girl she was, _I miss you, Loretta,..."_ said Atem as he caressed the face of the little girl in the painting, putting his hand on his shoulder Mahad looked at Atem with a friendly smile "I know you miss her, you & the Queen share a strong bond that the whole Royal Court & I can feel when you are both in the room"

Back in Egypt

It was going to be a beautiful day, Ra was shining high in the sky & there wasn't a cloud in sight, everyone in the Palace was busy even Loretta who for the first time in a long time was holding a morning meeting "...Yes I can see that..." she said sounding agitated as she pinched the bridge of her nose "but what i am trying to say is..." sighing & closing her eyes briefly then opening them again "Look! I know I'm the Queen but usually, the Pharaoh makes these kinds of decisions, if you're not going to listen to me then you will have to wait till he returns to get your answer" "...But your Majesty...we need the answer now..." said Shada as he bowed before Loretta "I told you my answer Shada! Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to go onto the next matter at hand..." "Please accept my apology your highness, i meant no disrespect" "apology accepted Shada...Now as you all know Mahad isn't here so I want you Isis to step up as security while he is away assisting the Pharaoh..." "of course my Queen...I have seen nothing of late but will stay by your side to protect you like Mahad would with the Pharaoh" "I am also here for you Queen Loretta..." said Seto bowing as he took her hand making her blush "Thank you, all of you...I think that wraps this meeting up anyway, If there is anything more to discuss Seto will alert you to any upcoming meetings...Come Seto, i need to talk to you" said Loretta as she rose from her throne still with her hand in Seto's "Yes my Queen..." he said with a smirk.

Back in Rome

In the meeting room, sitting at the table were Selena & Dominic who were at the head, Pharaoh Atem & Mahad,who stood behind Atem's seat, followed by the King of Greece & the King of Spain, being that the present conversation was starting to bore Atem his thoughts began to drift back to the painting he had seen on the way in of Loretta as a small child, resting his chin on his hand supported by his elbow his fingers moved to his neck where he subtly caressed the five gemstones in his golden neckband with his thumb, noticing that he was being spoken to he snapped out of his day dreamed & answer the Greecian King "...Yes, I believe you are right, I know we are four countries that are spread far apart but why should that stop us from becoming allies? Especially now that my sister-in-law is Romes new Queen" he answered to his best ability hoping that what he had said was on the right topic, seeing that everyone was nodding in agreement he heaved a sigh of relief & positioned himself more comfortably in his seat " _How I wish Loretta was here..."_ he thought as he looked at Selena who looked a lot like his wife, noticing that Atem was looking at her, she gave him a happy smile & a wink.

Back in Egypt

Relaxing on their bed Seto & Loretta lay talking while he gave her a massage "I'm so proud of you Loretta, you handled that meeting very well" said Seto as he tended to Loretta's shoulder blades "Thank you, Seto, now i know why Atem comes back from those meetings in a bad mood" she said with a small giggle "Yes...I'm really sorry about Shada, he had no right to argue with you & I could see that it was making you stressed" "Its fine, I feel a lot better now" she said with a sigh "whats wrong Loretta...Something on your mind?" he said as he stopped to look at her "No...never mind, its ok Seto" she said looking up at him & smiling, sitting down beside her, he took her hands in his "Loretta...You can tell me anything, please, I want to know what is troubling you" "I'm sorry Seto, I...I just miss Atem is all, I know I can talk to him through our link but It's not the same as having him here with me..." she said as she did a small gasp & looked up at Seto "Don't get me wrong...I love you very much Seto & I'm so happy you chose to stay back for me" she finished as she cupped the side of his face "Its ok..." he said as he caressed the side of her face "I know that you & Atem share a really strong bond, I'm glad my cousin has someone like you to keep him under control" he said with a chuckle "Thank you again Seto, I don't want to upset you by talking about Atem all the time, I just have to face the facts that he's away & won't be back for another two days" "I don't mind, its nice to hear how much you love him" he said with a small smile.

Two days Later

Early one morning, while Atem & Mahad were sleeping, there was a loud knock on the door which instantly woke Atem "You can come in" said Atem in a groggy voice as he sat up rubbing one eye "Excuse me, your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you" said Dominic as he came in shutting the door behind him "Oh...Good Morning Dominic, its fine, what seems to be the problem & call me Atem, please, we are both Kings after all" "Oh,...That's right, Atem, um...I just wanted to let you know that someone will be here in an hour to get you & your priest" he said looking at Mahad who was sound asleep "Thank you very much Dominic, I actually forgot we were going home today, you & Selena have been such a great hosts to Mahad & I over the last couple of days, thank you" Atem said with a smile "It is no problem at all we are technically related...being that our wives are sisters, I bet Loretta is going to be happy when she see's you" "I can't wait to see her either, its going to be nice to be back in my own palace again" "oh...I almost forgot, our kitchen staff have made breakfast for you & Mahad to have before you leave, it will be set out in the meeting room when you are ready to come & have it" "Thank you, i better get up now & get myself & Mahad ready" "I will leave you be & will see you soon at Breakfast" "Thank you again Dominic...goodbye" said Atem as he watched Dominic go out the door & shut it behind him.

Getting out of bed & putting his shoes on Atem walked over to Mahad & gave him a small shake "Mahad, Its time to wake up, we are going home today" "I dont...want to go...to training today...Father" said Mahad as he turned his back to Atem & went back to sleep, shaking his head Atem walked back over to his side next to his bed & picked up his glass of water, sneaking back over to the sleeping priest he counted in his head ' _3...2...1'_ SPLASH, splashing the glass of cold water on Mahad he watched as Mahad jumped out of bed & hit the floor "Ow...What was that!..." said Mahad as he rubbed his now sore back "Good Morning Mahad," said Atem with a chuckle "Hey! That wasn't funny Atem...Why did you throw cold water on me" "I tried to wake you up quietly & you ignored me & went back to sleep plus this is payback for when you did it to me one morning when I was late for a meeting with my Father" said Atem as he folded his arms over his chest but raised an eyebrow " _Wow...I can't believe he still remembers that_...I said I was sorry" said Mahad sheepishly as he sat up on the edge of his bed "Its ok, I forgave you...Now come on we have to go & have breakfast so that we can get going" "Where are we going..." said Mahad as he tidied himself up & put his headdress on "Have you forgotten, we are going home today, Dominic just came by before to remind me so we need to move quickly because someone is going to be here within less than an hour to get us" said Atem as he put on the last of his jewellery "Oh, it totally slipped my mind, its going to be nice to go back to Egypt, I miss Mana a lot" said Mahad with a smile.

Back in Egypt

Shining through the open balcony doors the rays of Ra gently caressed the smooth bronze skin of Seto's bare chest & the lighter brown skin of Loretta's face, blinking slowly Loretta opened her eyes to see that Seto was still sleeping & snoring quietly. Moving away from Seto so to let him sleep Loretta yawned stretching her arms above her head before quietly padding across the floor out onto the balcony, reaching the railing Loretta stood at the edge looking out over the city, watching the people in the marketplace scurry about with their daily business, letting out a contented sigh Loretta thought of Atem once more as a warm breeze fluttered her bangs across her forehead " _I can't wait to see Atem again, I've missed him so much...My Pharaoh"_ '{My Queen...}' thought Atem to Loretta as his thoughts went through their link '{Atem...}' Loretta said in surprise '{Yes my love...I'm here}' '{Where are you Ate'}' she said using one of his nicknames '{We are just on Egypt's Northern border}' '{I can't see you...Oh, how I've missed you Atem}' '{You should be able to soon, I can now see the roof of my palace}' he said with a smirk, noticing that Atem was quiet Mahad looked over at Atem "Are you ok...You have been awfully quiet" said Mahad as he noticed the smirk on Atem's face "I'm fine Mahad, I was just talking to Loretta".

Finally getting to the palace Atem & Mahad stepped out of the carriage to see Loretta standing in the doorway of the stables in what looked to be a new deep violet halterneck dress "Loretta..." said Atem with his mouth hanging open "Good Afternoon your Majesty" she said with a mock bow, shaking his head softly he smirked walking up to her, taking her hand he went to kiss it but before he could Loretta had grabbed his wrist & pulled him in for a tight embrace "I missed you" "I missed you too Loretta" he whispered in her ear which made her shudder in pure joy "I'm so happy to hear your gorgeous deep voice again Atem" she said as she pulled back from him but kept her hands on his shoulders "And I'm so happy to see your beautiful glistening sapphire eyes" he said as a stray tear made its way down his cheek "aww Atem...I lov-" she said as she was cut off by him kissing her '{ _I wish you wouldn't do that_...}' she thought with a smirk as he carried on kissing her '{ _Well say it again, I'm listening_ }' he said raising an eyebrow seductively '{ I love you...I love you so much Pharaoh Atem Tutankhamun...}' she thought as they broke apart for air but retained their loving embrace "Im so happy you are home"


End file.
